This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Researchers in the Clemson's Bioengineering Translational Research Program will enhance the clinical applicability of their research through close interaction with Greenville Hospital System (GHS) physicians. Ideas that emerge from these interactions are evaluated in the laboratory and/or bioskills facilities, transferred to the clinic through the GHS clinical-trial program, and optimally will lead to technology transfer and incubation. Such a collaboration between Clemson bioengineering and GHS vascular surgery established CreatiVasc Medical, LLC, in 2004. The Greenville, SC, medical device company delivers innovative vascular technologies that address universal problems of kidney dialysis connectivity. In the program, research informed by clinical collaboration will contribute to containment and reduction of health care costs and improve health care effectiveness. Anticipated outcomes of the program are: 1) Technology development for improved health care[unreadable]technology licensing, start-up company development, entrepreneurship;2) Economic impact[unreadable]specialized workforce training, continuing education, commercialization and job creation, regional and state-wide growth;and 3) Increased NIH R01 research funding[unreadable]innovative data through unique facilities and clinical involvement. This program will serve as a unique resource in the SC INBRE network as a template for translational biomedical. Three projects will be conducted under the auspices of the SC INBRE network. They have been selected because of their clinical applicability and potential data generation for NIH R01 funding, and as challenging opportunities for the integration of under-represented groups in NIH funded biomedical research. These projects are led by three junior faculty members who have demonstrated outstanding skills as researchers, translators, and mentors/role models. The PI will serve as the Program Director. The INBRE activities at CU will be closely monitored by the Clemson University Road Map Council and an external steering committee. Assessment of the program will be performed periodically by the Program Director and Thrust Leaders to monitor research productivity among CBC researchers including target faculty. Measures of success will include publications, awards, grant proposal submission and funding, and educational outcomes.